maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Average-ers
Average-ers is a take-off of the Avengers. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 9 (61): Average-ers / Legend of Dora. Summary Nick Fury needs to save the world with whatever heroes don't have their own movies to make. References *Iron Man *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Thor *Hulk / Bruce Banner *Captain America *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Loki *Erik Selvig *Stan Lee *Joss Whedon *Edward Norton *Mark Ruffalo *the Incredible Hulk *Scarlett Johansson *Cosmic Cube *Rubik's Cube *Superman *Batman *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises the Dark Knight Rises] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_(TV_series) Buffy the Vampire Slayer] *Firefly *Serenity *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Annoying_Orange the Annoying Orange] MAD References *'Captain American't' *'I Love You, Iron Man' *'This Means War Machine' *'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' Characters *Iron Man *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Thor *Hulk / Bruce Banner *Captain America *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Pokie (Loki) *Erik Selvig *Stan Lee *Joss Whedon Transcript (Starts at the base... where Pokie is unexpected to appear... and Hulk goes on an unexpected rampage for more screen time.) Nick Fury: Professor Selvig! Hawkeye! How's the cube? Professor Selvig: Just fine, Director Fury. Nick Fury: Really. Cause it looks like it's about to unleash EVIL into this world! Professor Selvig: Oh, THAT cube. I thought you meant (holds a rubiks cube) this one. Yeah, That one's ready to blow. Hawkeye: I'll stop it! (Hawkeye stops the winding and out pops Pokie) Pokie: SURPRISE! Nick Fury: GET HIM! (Pokie pokes Professor Selvig, Hawkeye, and two gaurds) Pokie: Poke, poke, poke, poke, steal! Four Evil Poked Guys: AAAAAAHHHH! Nick Fury: We need to get that cube back! But it's gonna take someone EXTRORDINARY! Phil Coulson: Uhh, Superman's actually busy at the moment. Nick Fury: How about someone REALLY GOOD? Phil Coulson: Batman has his own movie this year. Nick Fury: WELL?! WHO DO WE HAVE?! (Title card: Average-ers) Captain America: Captain America reporting for the Average-ers, sir! Nick Fury: Good. A power source with unimaginable strengh is been stolen by a guy named Pokie. Captain America: Um, Pretty sure his name is Loki. Nick Fury: Were you here?! Do you see all the poking he was doing? I like MY name better! Captain America: Where is he now? Black Widow: Doing what all super villians do, a speaking tour. (At the "Three Lo-Keys To Happiness" tour) Pokie: And that's why I will one day rule you all! Any questions? Old Man: Yeah, I came in late. Has the Hulk shown up yet? Pokie: No, because we need EXPOSITION! Captain America: Alright Pokie! You're coming with Captain America! Iron Man: Not so fast! He's coming with IRON MAN! Thor: Nah! Pokie is coming with THOR! Old Man: How about Hulk? Can the Hulk show up NOW? Captain America, Iron Man, Thor: NO, NOT YET! (Back at base) Nick Fury: Good work, team! Pokie is now our prisoner! Black Widow: Wait...That's been his plan all along. To get on board and get Bruce angry so he turns into the Hulk! Nick Fury: How can you tell? Black Widow: Cause he's making him watch Annoying Orange. Bruce Banner: Did you say angry or bored? (On board a fighter jet) Professor Selvig: Hawkeye, our evil eyes means we're a team now, how do you plan on getting Pokie out of that ship? Hammer? Shield? Repulsar rays? Hawkeye: Better! I have an arrow! Professor Selvig: Best of luck to you. (Launches rocket, which rips apart the ship) Nick Fury: THE SHIP IS BEING RIPPED APART!! Black Widow: Is it the Hulk? Nick Fury: No. Luckilly we got Bruce AWAY from Pokie just in time! (Another room.) Captain America: How are you feeling? Bruce Banner: Fine. Tony Stark: Good! Cause we got to suit up and get ready for the final battle! Bruce Banner: Wait, the movie's almost OVER?! (goes angry) HULK'S HARDLY IN IT! (Bruce turns into the Hulk) Hulk: Give Hulk less screen time than everyone else! ''(Slams Cap and Tony) (JUST THEN...) '''Hulk': (While running behing Black Widow) Make Hulk run behind Scarlett Johannson! (Cuts to Stan Lee and some other guy) Stan Lee: Excel-- Hulk: (Beats down Stan Lee) Give Stan Lee more screen time than Hulk! (Hulk runs to the Whedon house) Hulk: (Beats down Joss Whedon) Give Firefly only one season! (Back at base) Phil Coulson: Has anyone seen Mark Ruffalo? I want to get him to sign my Edward Norton Hulk DVD. (Hulk barges in) Hulk: Let Norton have his whole movie as Hulk, will ya?! (Phil Coulson goes through a portal, and...) BLAM! Iron Man: Look at that. Thanks to Coulson, we banded together and Pokie was destroyed. Black Widow: But that's not how... Iron Man: Trust me, it's the same thing. Just quicker. Bruce Banner: What happened? Hawkeye: Well I turned good again, the villian was destroyed, and now were a team just in time for the credits. Bruce Banner: Wait! The movie's OVER?! (goes angry again) HULK'S HARDLY IN IT!! (Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk) Hulk: HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!! (Hulk crashes the camera and segment ends) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] (The Avengers are eating lunch.) Hulk: (calmly) Okay, that's enough time. Trivia *Antagonists: Pokie and Hulk / Bruce Banner *This is the 34th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Eric Bana was the only actor in the Hulk series to not be mentioned in this sketch. *First time the Annoying Orange gets spoofed. *Thor is not seen in the final battle and Hulk attacks the Avengers, he only appeared in to capture Pokie with Iron Man and Captain America, and Bruce Banner / Hulk watching the Annoying Orange. *This sketch was originally going to spoofed with Total Recall, so instead, it was spoofed alone. *Disgruntled by a lack of screen time, Hulk attacks the following people: *#Captain America and Iron Man (Because Hulk got less screen time than Everyone else) *#Black Widow (Hulk thinks he's running behind Scarlett Johansson) *#Stan Lee (For giving him more screen time for Hulk) *#Joss Whedon (For not making Firefly longer than one season) *#Phil Coulson (For owning a DVD of the Incredible Hulk) *Instead of "HULK SMASH!", it's "HULK WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts